guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Canthan New Year 2007
]] Canthan New Year is a special event. Canthan New Year 2007 will take place from February 16 at 20:00 GMT (Noon PST) through February 19th 20:00 GMT. The event will be based in Shing Jea Monastery, however Lion's Arch and Kamadan will also be redecorated. Schedule *Wednesday, February 14th: Redecoration of the towns, addition of some NPCs. *Friday, February 16th, Noon PST (20:00 GMT): Start of the event *Sunday, February 18th, 12:01 AM PST (08:01 GMT): first appearance of the Celestial Pig *Monday, February 19th, 12:01 AM PST (08:01 GMT): last appearance of the Celestial Pig *Monday, February 19th, Noon PST (20:00 GMT): End of the event From GuildWars.com: "... Shing Jea Monastery is the place to be on Sunday, February 18th, where special events take place every three hours '''starting at 12:01 a.m. PST' (8:01 GMT), with the final event beginning at 12:01 PST (8:01 GMT) on Monday, February 19. The event will run through Noon PST (20:00 GMT) that same day. Enjoy!"'' The Celestial Pig will descend in Shing Jea Monastery at the following times. After the Event, you receive a number of Red Gift Bags and a Lion Mask, and if the Celestial Pig is appeased, you get a Miniature Pig. The Celestial Pig then runs around Shing Jea followed by a pack of warthogs until 20 minutes after the hour he appeared. Redecorated towns *Lion's Arch *Shing Jea Monastery *Kamadan, Jewel of Istan Event-specific locations *Rollerbeetle Racing (Location) *Rollerbeetle Racing (Arena) Quests Shing Jea Monastery: *Just My Luck : Hapless Chong *Fire in the Sky : Coordinator Tahyaa :*The Big Bang : Coordinator Tahyaa *The Knights Who Say Nian : Johai Sohn *Hopeless Romantic : Hai Len Plains of Jarin:* *Douse Your Enthusiasm : Elder Nofuun OR *A Burning Desire : Fehj Note: If you complete one quest, you cannot do the other. So check which rewards you want before you choose a quest. NPCs For a listing, see: Category:Canthan New Year 2007 NPCs. Minigames Rollerbeetle Racing Accessed by talking to the Rollerbeetle Trainer in Lion's Arch, Shing Jea Monastery, Kamadan, and the Great Temple of Balthazar. Cost: Free Prizes *First place receives 7 Lunar Token, 7 Gamer Points and 50 Balthazar Faction +50 Balthazar Faction for a "Flawless Victory" + 50 Balthazar Faction for every 5 wins in a row. *Second place receives 5 Lunar Token and 5 Gamer Points. *Third place receives 3 Lunar Token and 3 Gamer Points. *Fourth place receives 2 Lunar Token and 2 Gamer Points. *Remaining Players will receive one Lunar Token and 1 Gamer Point if they reach the end of the track within 30 seconds of 1st Place. Additionally, the players with the top 100 scores at the end of the Canthan New Year 2007 event will receive unknown prizes. Rock, Paper, Scissors Only available in Lion's Arch from Lucky Hochei. A simple game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. Cost: 1 Lunar Token Prizes * Win: 1 Lunar Fortune, 1 Sugary Blue Drink. * Tie: 1 Lunar Fortune. * Lose: Nothing. Items *Sugary Blue Drink: Just the thing when you need a quick boost of energy in town. *Champagne Poppers: The classic party favor used to ring in the New Year in style. *Bottle Rockets: A single-shot firework. Please point away from body. *Sparklers: Shoots sparks around your body. Be careful not to stand near flammable objects. *Red Gift Bag: Surprises come wrapped in red during the New Year's festival. Open for a festival gift or, possibly, a small fortune. *Lunar Fortune: Will you have good luck or bad luck this year? Only your lunar fortune can tell you. *Lunar Token: Collect these tokens throughout the festival and trade them in for prizes or to play Rock, Paper, Scissors. *Miniature Pig: A random prize from using Lunar Fortunes, these are gold mini pets of a cute variety. Additionally players who were in Shing Jea Monastery during one of the Celestial Pig's appearances at a Celestial Feast have a change of obtaining one if the district they were in completed all 5 dishes. *Lion Mask:Was automatically added to peoples' inventories that were in Shing Jea Monastery at the end of the event. It looks like a traditional eastern lion. The Celestial Feast To create dishes to please the great celestial, the Imperial Chefs will be looking for these ingredients: One person in each district needs to provide one of each of the items below during each of the finale events. # Imperial Chef Yan (Appetizer) #* Iridescent Griffon Wings #* Tangled Seeds #* Fiery Crests #* Smoking Remains # Imperial Chef Reun (Salad) #* Alpine Seeds #* Guardian Moss #* Celestial Essence #* Dragon Root # Imperial Chef Jiong (Soup) #* Archaic Kappa Shells #* Mantis Pincers #* Kraken Eyes #* Naga Hides # Imperial Chef Chen (Main Course) #* Igneous Spider Legs #* Ebon Spider Legs #* Bonesnap Shells #* Azure Crests #* Unctuous Remains # Imperial Chef Tian (Dessert) #* Truffles #* Ebon Spider Webs #* Half-Eaten Blobs #* Azure Remains #* Icy Lodestones At the start of the festival an announcement is made and an 8-minute countdown timer starts. The chefs start requesting required items. As items are provided, the chefs stop requesting them. At the 1 minute mark, or as soon as all 5 dishes are prepared, depending on how many dishes your district manages to complete, you will receive a number of Red Gift Bags and possibly a Miniature Pig. After the feast you will receive a Lion Mask, regardless of any donations you do or do not make to the feast. For about 20 minutes afterwards the Celestial Pig will run around with a group of warthogs following it and fireworks going off. The finale lasts approximately 20 minutes. *All 5 dishes prepared: 1 Lion Mask, 16 Red Gift Bags, 1 Miniature Pig *Any 4 dishes prepared: 1 Lion Mask, 12 Red Gift Bags *Any 3 dishes prepared: 1 Lion Mask, 8 Red Gift Bags *Any 2 dishes prepared: 1 Lion Mask, 6 Red Gift Bags *Any 1 dish prepared: 1 Lion Mask, 4 Red Gift Bags *No dishes prepared: 1 Lion Mask, 2 Red Gift Bags, everyone becomes a pig. NOTE: As a general rule of thumb, the number of Red Gift Bags you get is dependent on how many items are provided by players in the district to the chefs. For example, if 14 items are given - regardless of if a dish is complete or not - everyone will receive 14 Red Gift Bags. You will receive 1 Lunar Token for each ingredient that you give to a chef when they ask for it. You can repeatably give the same ingredient for additional Lunar Tokens until the chef asks for the next ingredient. Once a chef moves on to the next ingredient you can no longer give the previous ingredient. Likewise you can not give an ingredient that has not yet been requested. If the Celestial Pig is unsatisfied with its meal, it will be angry and turn everybody in the district into warthogs for a very short time. Regardless everybody will receive a Lion Mask and 2 Red Gift Bags. External links Official site *Canthan New Year's Festival.http://www.guildwars.com/events/ingame/canthannewyear/default.php *Screenshots. http://www.guildwars.com/gallery/screenshots/canthannewyear/ *Community day announcement. http://www.guildwars.com/events/communityday2007.php Fansites *Guild Wars Guru forum - Developer Roundtable, 26 January 2007 (includes brief description of Canthan New Year) http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?p=2504402 *GWVault - Cantha finally gets some love (Canthan New Year, focused on Rollerbeetle Race) http://gwvault.ign.com/fullstory.php?id=25925 *Das Cantha Neujahrsevent (in German) http://gw.gamona.de/artikel/artikel.php?id=226 *Guild Wars Hispano forum thread (in Spanish) about Rollerbeetle Race http://www.guildwars-hispano.com/foro/index.php?showtopic=59551 *Guild Wars Poland forum thread (in Polish) about Canthan New Year and Rollerbeetle Race http://guildwars.pl/forum/index.php?showtopic=17847 Trivia *Canthan New Year is heavily inspired by the Chinese New Year. Not only do the dates match (February 18, 2007), but 2007 is the Chinese year of the Fire Pig/Boar. Category:Special events Category:Canthan New Year 2007